Capturing the Moment
by Mitzia
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words and Yuuri and Victor want to remember the time after Yuuri wins the Grand Prix Final. Warning! PWP Yaoi Lemon!


This had been a moment he had been training his whole life for. This had also been something he'd been imagining since he was a little kid watching skating videos with his best friends. With all the trials and tribulations he had to go through, he thought receiving the gold medal in the Grand Prix Final was just a foolish dream that every skater had dreamed. To make it more impossible, he always envisioned his idol. the one and only Victor Nikiforov, presenting him with the medal and offering praise on such an incredible performance.

Of course, he never believed it would actually happen.

And of course, he had never been more wrong in his life.

In spite of that, Yuuri Katsuki never dreamed past an award ceremony and was nowhere near prepared for what the aftermath of the Grand Prix Final had in store for him.

"Mm, Victor, I can walk on my own. You don't have to carry me."

"Oh, how naive you are, Yuuri. You can barely keep your head upright."

Yuuri chuckled against the broad shoulder he was slumped over. At the competition's after party, everyone wanted to steal a moment with the star of the night. The competitors who were all friendly with each other especially wanted to feed as much alcohol as they could to Yuuri to recreate what they missed or enjoyed from the 2015 Grand Prix Final party. Yuuri, who was even more aware of his inability to hold his liquor, didn't end up nearly as drunk as that fateful night. Instead, him and Victor made it a point to return to their room early.

When the two skaters were away from the public eye, Victor made a small yelp come out of Yuuri as he lifted him into a bridal position. He protested weakly but nothing can stop Victor Nikiforov's impulsive nature, especially when it has to do with his fiancee.

His upper body strength allowed him to carry Yuuri throughout the hotel with ease. The room's key card was already in his hand when he picked him up, so he was able to open the door without having to set Yuuri down.

Yuuri buried his face deeper into his shoulder to muffle a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head as Victor finally set him down in the center of the room. "I just thought that this day was completely different from my imagination," he said. His brown eyes found a spot on the floor to look at as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Victor's head tilted to the side in confusion much like how Makkachin sometimes would do. Like father, like son, Yuuri thought. "How did you imagine tonight would go? Did you think I'd let you get drunk out of your mind like two years ago?"

Tanned fingers wrapped themselves around each other in a fidgety motion that seemed almost trademark to Yuuri's shyness. "Well, I mean it's embarrassing, like really embarrassing," his meek voice trailed off.

Victor smirked slightly and closed the small distance by wrapping his arms around Yuuri. Nuzzling his face into the soft black hair, he whispered, "You can tell me anything, you know. You don't have to hide from me."

Yuuri's face heated up against his chest, breathing in the scent of Victor and the expensive cologne he loved to wear.

"Hm? What did you say?" Victor asked. He pulled back to look down at the star of the night who still clung to his torso.

"I never got to this part of the dream," Yuuri said in a louder mumble so that the Russian could hear him. Victor stood still and said nothing for what felt like hours. Slowly, Yuuri pulled back to gauge the other's reaction.

He wasn't ready for the teary blue eyes and red blush that painted his normally porcelain-like skin. How was it that he had such an effect on the international playboy himself?

"Oh, Yuuri!" The older of the two brought the other into a bone-crushing hug and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

"Victor, I can't breath," Yuuri muttered. The man-child he was in love with released him and he took the opportunity to replenish the air missing from his lungs. "What was all that for?"

Brown met blue in a loving, unspoken gaze that no camera for a tabloid would ever be able to capture. Hands reached out for each other and intertwined to indulge in the warm contact.

"You may not have gotten to this par of the dream, but I certainly have."

Yuuri stuttered, unsure of what Victor meant by that. He had no opportunity to ask as Victor lead him to the bedroom they shared for the competition. The two twin beds were awkwardly pushed together as best as they could in an arrangement Victor always made whenever they had to stay at a hotel. As public as they were with their relationship, renting out a one bedroom room would still cause a scandal and Yuuri wouldn't know how to handle that.

Turning around, Victor snaked a hand around Yuuri's waist with his free hand and pulled him tight to his torso. He placed light kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. He applied slight pressure to deepen the kiss until Yuuri went lax in his arms. Yuuri's arms made their way around Victor's neck and the latter used this leverage to bend Yuuri back slightly. This opened up the Japanese man's mouth for the Russian to push his tongue inside that warm cavern.

"Nn, hah, Victor," Yuuri moaned as the other pulled away.

While Yuuri was in a daze, Victor pushed against his chest to push him to the bed until his fell on his back. He crawled on top of him with his knees on either side of the thick thighs he adored. Victor smiled down at Yuuri who turned his head in embarrassment.

In times like this, Yuuri could never help the blush that crept on his cheeks and avoiding eye contact with his beloved. It just reminded him how lucky he was to be able to see his idol like this with him away from his imagination and that someone like him could be loved unconditionally.

The sound of ruffling fabric brought Yuuri back to reality. He looked up to see Victor fish out his phone from his pants. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Victor swiped a finger up and the clicking sound effect signaled the opening of the camera app. Clicking sounds ensued as Victor rapidly took pictures of his fiancee.

"Victor!" Yuuri yelled. He sat up as best as he could and Victor held the phone out of his reach. Yuuri's chest met Victor's and he took the chance to place another kiss to those lovely plush lips.

"What is it, Yuuri?" he asked coyly.

"Why are you taking pictures of me all of a sudden?" he asked. His face looked almost sunburned with the way he was blushing.

"You look so adorable and you don't win the Grand Prix Final everyday. I just want to remember this moment when we're old and wrinkly," he answered. He brought the phone down and showed Yuuri the pictures of himself on the bed with that delectable blush on his delicious skin. The low light of the hotel room made his tan skin look like it was glowing like a living god. "Don't you see how amazing you look, Yuuri?"

Yuuri covered his eyes with his hands and turned away. "Victor, that's so embarrassing!" he yelped.

"Then why don't you turn the tables, hm?"

Victor reached into Yuuri's pants pocket to get out his phone before opening the camera app and handing it to Yuuri.

"Victor?"

Slithering off the bed, Victor made a show of prancing beside the bed suggestively. The mischievous glint in those crystal eyes didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri. "Hold it up higher, Yuuri. You can't take decent pictures from that angle."

"But, why would I-"

"You'll have a better time remembering this night if you have photographic evidence."

"But there's no way I can take pictures of you like...this," his voice trailed off.

Victor smiled gently at the shy boy. "Yuuri, if I didn't want you to, I wouldn't ask. Come on, don't you want more authentic pictures of me than the ones in your room?"

Yuuri sat up so fast that he had a mini headache. "I don't- how did you-"

"Mari and Minako told me. Honestly, you don't have to be so embarrassed about that."

Those words were meant to be comforting, but Yuuri found himself raking his hands through his hair. "I can't believe those two would say that!" he groaned.

"It's so cute, though. You acted like you hated me when we met that I didn't know you had three copies of each poster, even the limited edition ones," Victor chuckled.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and reluctantly removed his hands from his face. Victor held onto his wrists and pulled them far enough away from his face that he could kiss him on the lips.

"Now, let's have ourselves a private photo shoot, hm?"

Yuuri gulped and involuntarily moved towards Victor's lips before he straightened his posture.

Victor stepped back a few paces, keeping his eyes locked on Yuuri's. With the grace of a model, he slid the dress coat off his sculpted shoulders and onto the floor next to his feet. Nimble fingers undid the knot of the stylish black tie he wore but left it hanging around the collar of his white button-down shirt.

Yuuri followed his movements carefully and felt his breathing become more irregular as well as his pulse. He knew he would never get used to being in situations like this with Victor. He knew too well how to draw out such a reaction from him no matter how hard he tried to keep a level head. The more logical and sober side of him felt emasculated by that but every other part of him was addicted to what Victor made him feel.

Those long pale fingers slowly opened each button on the shirt, exposing more and more of that silky porcelain skin. At this point, Yuuri's fingers wrapped themselves around his phone and angled it properly to see how his skin glimmered under the low hotel room lights. He truly looked like a god in that moment and Yuuri wouldn't hesitate to grovel at his feet.

"Go ahead, take the picture. I know you want to," Victor encouraged with a dangerous smirk. Yuuri nodded hesitantly and the clicking sound of the shutter seemed to fill the room. It was a normally unnoticeable sound that no one paid attention to when taking pictures of landmarks or selfies with friends (Yuuri knew the sound all too well after being friends with Phichit for so long), but now it was the thing ringing in either of their ears.

Victor chuckled to himself at how he was pushing the right buttons to activate Yuuri's inner eros. He felt it was necessary to reward him by slipping the white shirt down his arms and turning around to show off his strong back. Yuuri may not know this, but Victor was aware of the fact that Yuuri would stare at his muscles whenever they were in close quarters. Whether it was in the bedroom or in the Hasetsu hot springs, he would always catch those chocolate orbs eyeing him down, not that he minded by any means.

The skater-turned-model-slash-sex-god locked his elbows so that the shirt fell to his feet. The garment was clearly not missed as the camera clicks kept resounding. Victor turned back around and covered his chest with one arm while his other went down to his waist. Yuuri almost chuckled at his fiancee's act of modesty he knew the other did not possess whatsoever.

"Yuuri, come here, won't you?" Victor asked in a pleading tone. He got the belt undone but that was the end of his ministrations. As his fiancee got up, Victor used his longer limbs to reach for his phone off the bed.

Yuuri became comfortable on his knees, knowing exactly what Victor wanted and what he needed in order to feel sated. Victor positioned his phone so that he could see his fiancee's adorably sexy face staring back up at him.

The two smiled at each other before Yuuri began tugging down his pants. Victor stepped out of the suit pants and kicked off his dress shoes. The younger male palmed the bulging erection through his briefs until a wet spot starting to make itself known. Victor let out a breath from his nose before the clicking began.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," Victor whispered.

Yuuri didn't meet his gaze as he pulled the briefs down. "You're so weird," Yuuri muttered.

Victor's prominent erection stood proudly in front of Yuuri's face as he stroked it slowly from the base to the tip. The tan fingers were such a contrast to the flush cock in his hands, something Victor hadn't noticed until he saw the difference on his phone screen. This thought passed quickly when Yuuri's pink tongue darted out to tease the tip.

"Hnn," he groaned as the other sucked on the very tip of the tip. His tongue gently outlined the slit that leaked with pre-cum as those thin fingers rubbed patterns along the thick length. "You're going to be the death of me, Yuuri."

"That wouldn't be much fun," the other responded. In order to do so, he pulled away from the delicious cock and left a thin trail of saliva in its wake. Victor did not hesitate to take a snapshot of that moment.

The silver-haired male bite back a moan as Yuuri engulfed the entirety of his cock in one swift motion. He was not ready for so much stimulation so soon, especially with the skill level Yuuri unknowingly possessed. Had their relationship been nothing more than a one-night stand, Victor would have thought this was not Yuuri's first rodeo. Even knowing the fact that he was Yuuri's first and only partner, he could not solve the mystery as to how he had so much eros sleeping within him.

Yuuri bobbed his head faster and faster to provide as much pleasure for the five-time world champion as possible. Victor rapidly took pictures of Yuuri with his dick in his mouth to be able to remember this life-changing blowjob. It was times like these when he wondered how lucky he was to find someone as perfect as Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yuuri, if you keep that up, I'm gonna cum," Victor warned. One hand ran through his luscious black locks and Yuuri simply looked up without slowing down his movements. If anything, it spurred him on more to finish the job sooner. He kept his eyes locked on Victor's, making the pictures that much more sexy.

He felt tingles go up and down his spine, signaling his oncoming climax. His hand roughly gripped Yuuri's bangs, pulling them back and evoking a groan from his throat. The vibrations from his mouth was his undoing and he pulled Yuuri away from him by the hair. Strings of sperm landed on his face and his mouth as if it was paint on a canvas of perfection.

Victor struggled to regain a proper breathing pattern which made Yuuri chuckle. He placed a few light kisses on Victor's softening cock. Victor looked down at the product of their love and could not help taking more pictures of Yuuri with his cum and that angelic smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled. A hand caressed a soft cheek and collected some cum on his thumb before Yuuri licked it off like icing.

Victor helped Yuuri to his feet since he stumbled a bit from sitting on his knees for so long on the hard floor. "We're not through yet, Yuuri," Victor cooed as he kissed those luscious lips that were on his cock moments ago. He could still taste himself on that velvety tongue which spurred him on even more.

"I hope we aren't," Yuuri said, pulling back from the kiss. He smiled as he began taking off his own clothes. He tried to hurry so his ministrations were not as explicit as the other's striptease but Victor still appreciated every article of clothing that was removed with picture after picture. Yuuri's face maintained its red color with each snapshot.

Once his clothes joined Victor's on the floor, the Russian rested his hands on Yuuri's bare waist before kissing him again. One of his favorite things was teasing Yuuri's stomach. It was so soft to the touch, but give it a small squeeze and you could feel the tense muscles beneath the surface from his sport.

The couple walked back to the bed after releasing their lips. Victor took his phone and Yuuri's and laid them upright against the pillows before switching the camera to video mode. "What are you doing?" Yuuri asked.

"It'll be hard to stay focused on taking pictures when I'm inside you," Victor cooed seductively. The words went straight to Yuuri's cock and Victor relished in the power he had over the Japanese skater. He leaned in to capture Yuuri's lips again and the other wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him down with him as he laid on the bed.

Victor rubbed circles on Yuuri's thigh with a free hand and gave it a squeeze every so often. He pulled slightly back from the kiss and looked over at the phones to make sure their bodies were still in frame. He winked at his reflection, knowing that Yuuri would go crazy over that gesture if he felt the need to revisit the video.

His hands curved around Yuuri's luscious rump and admired the slight jiggle whenever he moved them. Victor always admired the rear of a skater from extensive lower body workouts and Yuuri was definitely no exception to this. The more he squeezed, the more Yuuri wiggled under his touch.

"Victor, hurry up," he moaned from below. God, Victor loved that he was recording this. The sound of his voice when he pleaded was just heavenly.

"Alright, be patient," he said.

He spread Yuuri's legs and rested snugly in between them. Yuuri's member was leaking in front of him and he licked his lips at the sight. Victor may have traveled the world and eaten foods from an endless amount of cultures, but he could find no taste better than the man writhing below him.

Victor collected some pre-cum with one hand and used that same finger to probe at Yuuri's entrance. It clenched at the contact but quickly gave way as he pushed his way inside. He could hear Yuuri's breathing hitch and Victor latched those seductive lips around his tip.

Yuuri's moans filled the small hotel room and his hands gripped harshly on silver strands of hair. This was a weak spot for Victor and his head bobbed a bit to make the other more comfortable with the intrusion of his other hand.

He was able to slip one finger in all the way to the knuckle and pushed a second finger to widen the gap. Walls of muscle constricted around his finger, even more so when he began making a slight scissoring motion. Yuuri involuntarily shook at the pain and pleasure of being filled but even that was not enough to satisfy him. When Victor inserted a third finger, he felt like he'd break if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Victor!" he almost screamed as said man sucked hard on his manhood. "Victor, just put it in, please!"

Sky blue eyes widened and looked up to see the lust clouding those chocolate brown orbs. He pulled back his mouth and retracted his hand from Yuuri and smirked to himself. "Come here, then."

Yuuri slowly pushed off his elbows to sit up in a daze along with Victor. The two shared a quick passionate kiss before Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap. "I want you to ride me," Victor whispered huskily into his ear.

Yuuri would have blushed and stuttered if he wasn't so deep into his lust at that moment. He pulled Victor into another kiss before the Russian lined himself up with Yuuri's ass.

"Hah! Victor!" Yuuri moaned. His back arched as Victor thrust all the way inside in one go. As gentle of a person Yuuri was outside the bedroom, he appreciated a good hard fucking every once in a while. This would be one of those times, he found out.

Victor lowered his upper body on the bed and bent his knees so Yuuri could use them to brace himself if he needed. His smaller hands found a place on Victor's chest and pushed off of it to start moving his hips. The rhythm was slow but it would pick up whenever Victor's hips would thrust upward on their own.

Yuuri's moans, Victor's ragged breathing, and their nether regions slapping against each other created a melody none like either had ever heard. It was like a dance, a tango that only they knew the moves to. Victor smiled knowing that they would be the only two people in the entire world to hear the music they made with their bodies.

Yuuri grounded hard against Victor's cock and swiveled around it to maintain that full feeling. Victor groaned and bit his lip at how amazing it felt. His hands automatically gripped the slim hips and he couldn't hold back much longer. With the way Yuuri was teasing his cock as he rode him, he just had to thrust into that velvety heat he loved so much.

"Mm, Victor! I won't last muc-" Words failed Yuuri as Victor strategically hit his prostate. At this point, he leaned back onto Victor's strong thighs and let his hips do their own thing.

Victor felt his lower abdomen tighten and used what little strength he had left to wrap a hand tentatively around Yuuri's member. His ass tightened around him the faster he jacked the other off.

"Ah!"

Spurts of cum covered Victor's stomach in the same moment he filled Yuuri's hole. Yuuri fell forward after his orgasm mellowed out and his cum was sandwiched between two chiseled chests. Victor lifted Yuuri enough to pull out of him and feel some of his own cum leak onto the sheets.

Yuuri slowly regained a normal breathing pattern and sat up against Victor when his upper body started to rise. His body was lax against the other as Victor leaned forward to retrieve their phones and turn off the video.

"Oh god, did we really just have sex on camera?" Yuuri asked. He buried his face in Victor's shoulder, signalling his normal personality was coming back out from the shadows.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, love," Victor responded. "Don't you want to see how sexy we look together?"

"Just don't let Phichit get a hold of it. He'd probably get an aneurysm."

"Before or after sharing it with the world?"

"I'd rather not find out."

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **Welp there's no explanation for this one. None at all. I think this is another addition to the list of reasons why I need a hobby that isn't gay anime characters. But oh well. Here's my contribution to the world XD**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed another Yuri! on Ice lemon cuz I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the support on my stories. I sincerely appreciate every single one of you taking time out of your lives to read it.**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
